


lost

by convergent



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, upside down - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convergent/pseuds/convergent
Summary: Mike finds a way into the Upside Down. He searches for Will.





	lost

The Upside Down is worse than Mike could have expected. It looks exactly like the town he has come to know like the back of his hand, the streets that he rides his bike down, his own home. It all looks the same. Except if the world had been taken over by the worst kind of evil you could think of. Mike, afraid and worried, stares at his house in silence. Dark, thick vines wrap around his home. Everything is dark, and blue. Flurries of what looks like dust float around him like he’s in another universe. 

Another thing he noticed is that it’s unbelieveably cold. Chills run up and down his spine, and he’s unsure whether it’s the place itself or the fear of being there. Mike feels close to tears at the thought of his small, angelic best friend having to be here for weeks, all alone, hiding from a monster. Mike feels a tear slip from his eye when he thinks about the fact that Will had to discover and go through this alone, afraid and not knowing that monsters really exist. Mike now knows just how strong Will Byers really is.

Mike sighed and slowly and quietly approached his house, glancing around in fear that he’d come in contact with the Demogorgon itself. The front door opens with ease, and he’s faced with the horrible sight of his home. Everything’s exactly in place how it was in the real world, except for the vines, dirt and horror, of course. Mike wonders if this also is the “real world.” Just a different one. Mike also wonders how much else he doesn’t know.

“Will?” Mike called out in a harsh whisper, his voice pleading. Mike wasn’t sure why he’d thought that Will would be in his house in the first place, but a part of him doubted that Will would want to be in his own home if it looked like this. Mike heard the faintest shuffle down in the basement, and Demogorgon or not, he quickly jogged down the basement steps. 

Will was curled in the corner of his couch, tears of fear rolling down his face. Will froze when he saw Mike. “Will,” Mike cried, his voice letting out the tension that had built up ever since his best friend had disappeared. Mike sprinted to his side, his arms carefully wrapping around the boy, taking in his scent. Will smelled the same, actually, despite being in here for nearly two weeks now, and Mike wondered how that could be. “Oh, god.” 

“Mike?” Will mumbled weakly into the comfort of Mike’s soft sweater, “What are you doing in here?” 

“I’m here to find you, Will, and I did,” Mike sighed in relief, ignoring the tears leaking from his eyes. He hadn’t realized what he lost until Will had disappeared. “We haven’t stopped trying to get you out of here. I’m staying with you, Will, I’m not letting you go through this alone. We’re gonna get the hell out of this place.” 

“What if we can’t?” 

“Then we’ll be together. Like always,” Mike promised, slowly releasing Will from his tight grip. Mike stared into Will’s tired eyes, “Come on. You probably haven’t slept in a long time. I’ll watch over you. You’re safe.” 

Safe.

Will nodded slowly, moving to let Mike join him on the couch. They both laid down, slotted together. Mike heard Will suck in a breath when he put his arm around him. Mike, wanting to protect his angel at all costs, leaned down hesitantly and pressed his lips to Will’s forehead. “You’re safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> i can't stop writing lol


End file.
